Lo que paso tras leer el final de Bleach
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki quiere matar a Tite Kubo, tras leer el final de bleach, donde se quedara calvo y con un amor unilateral. ¿donde carajo estaba su final feliz? Su luna blanca, la mujer por quien casi muere y declaro la guerra dos veces. Humor-Parodia...IchiRuki más vivo que nunca. ANTI IH


****Línea temporal** \- Antes del capitulo final -un semi Au**

 **Advertencia:** **No apto para IH** , el presente oneshot puede generar **controversias con las parejas canno,** asi como el personaje de orihime

 **A toda IH les recuerdo q**ue fanfic es **LIBRE y puedo escribir lo que quiera ,** así como mi modo de **PENSAR no puede ser cambiado.** por lo que sus comentarios me irrelevante , y créame que me Vale pepino(como su canno forzado)

.

.

.

 **Comentarios :** Seria una parodia sobre el final mas absurdo que he visto :P tomelo con humor, luego de estas horribles semanas, tal vez no sea tan gracioso, como mis demas historias, pero es un intento por sacar al menos una sonrisa :D

Las situaciones que presenta los personajes, es simplemente para hacerlos reir.

 **Aclaraciones** : es una historia crack, puede que no tenga mucha lógica, **oiga pero el final de Bleach no tuvo lógica,** entonces esto si tiene lógica.

 **La historia toma a los personajes de Bleach como actores, quien les dan vida a los personajes con sus mismos nombres en la serie Bleach.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ichigo Kurosaki quiere matar a Tite Kubo, tras leer el final de bleach, donde se quedara calvo y con un amor unilateral. ¿donde carajo estaba su final feliz? Su luna blanca, la mujer por quien casi muere y declaro la guerra dos veces.

* * *

 **Lo que paso tras leer el final de Bleach**

por Frany

 **Crack-Humor-parodia.**

 _ **"Creo que acabo de leer un shojo, no espere, es un shonen...¿qué?"**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ichigo Kurosaki no creer lo que acaba de leer, aun no puede creer que Tite kubo lo hizo, aquello no podía ser posible ¿donde carajo estaba su final feliz? Su luna blanca, la mujer por quien casi muere y declaro la guerra dos veces (la primera cuando iba a ser ejecutada y la segunda, cuando fue borrada de la memoria de todos) por culpa de esa enana, casi muere y ahora, de buenas a primeras termina con un personaje con quien no tuvo desarrollo romántico.

Adiós portadas en la Jump world, stickers, frases, poemas dedicados a la pareja ichiruki y toda la mercancía que producía de esta pareja, con un simple capitulo, todo se iba al carajo, dejado un final más que forzado.

Ichigo Kurosaki está furioso, quince años tirados a la basura con ese final; apenas termino de leer aquel libreto y sabía lo que vendría, gente enfurecida por jugar con sus sentimientos, Ichirukista que desearían su cabeza y el fandom en general por aquel final tan absurdo, ¿Acaso aquello no era una serie shonen? Ahora parecía una serie shojo, faltaba que Ichigo se pusiera a brincar y bailar en el ultimo capitulo.

Ichigo se deja caer al piso, tras leer el librero del último capítulo, que para él sería el peor final jamás hecho, su fama mundial quedaría por los suelos y todo porque fue cancelada la serie. Maldito kubo y sus ideas geniales para atraer a la gente, le había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora todos ellos pagaría por eso.

Jamás imagino que el final de su personaje seria así: semicalvo y con un amor unilateral, no tenía nada encontrar de Orihime, pero las pocas veces que hablaba, odiaba que repitiera su nombre a la máxima potencia, lo peor no era eso, si no que Rukia se quedaba con el Renji, con el friendzoneado de la serie.

—Bueno, no es tan malo como parece—admite Rukia releyendo la parte donde seria capitana—me dejaras largo el cabello, no es genial Ichigo—sonríe la chica señalado el libreto.

" _Claro, porque ella era la única beneficiada en todo aquello."_

—¡Estúpida enana, no vez que te quedaras con el bry.. digo Renji…!

La joven actriz se encoje de hombros.

—Pues… no está del todo mal, he visto el vestuario y maquillaje que le usara, se ve pasable.

—¿Como que pasable? YO SOY TU ESPOSO —grito a todo pulmón—Te tienes que quedar C-O-N-M-I-G-O — deletreo Ichigo furioso. — ¡No con el cara de mandril!

—¡Oye! Estoy aquí sabes, y no soy ningún cara mandril. —respondió ofendido el pelirrojo, quien sonreía abiertamente con ese final.

" _Por fin me quedare con Rukia, al fin triunfo el mal!._

—Muahahaha—Renji comenzó a reír maniáticamente, Ichigo y Rukia se alejan del cabeza de piña.

—Ichigo no seas una niña, es solo un final mediocre, ya sabes, kubo no quedo bien luego de que cancelaran la serie —la Kuchiki hizo señas como si hablara de un reloj descompuesto.

—Me vale un bento aquello, no permitiré que te quedes con ese simio.

—Síguele Kurosaki y te rompo todo lo que se llama cara. —amenazo nuevamente Renji.

—Vamos, inténtalo imbécil, no creas que te dejare a MI RUKIA. —enfatizo aquellas palabras, Ichigo no era celoso, solo cuidaba lo que era de él, aunque Rukia no supiera que era de su propiedad.

—Ichigo cálmate, es solo una serie y…

—Byakuya no dirás nada, haz algo, tu hija se quedara con el maleante.

Byakuya Kuchiki era un actor que pasaba de los 50 años, era el padre de Rukia y aunque pareciera casi imposible, aun se veía joven, algunos atribuían a que era productos de botox, otros a su buena alimentación, lo cierto era que kubo le había dado trabajo como hermano de Rukia.

—Primero mata a Hisana en la serie y ahora deja a mi hija con Renji, ¿Qué es lo que quiere kubo? Que mi hija aprenda apuñalar gente.

—Señor Kuchiki me ofende, eso era cuando era maleante, ahora soy un chico bueno, mucho mejor que Kurosaki, sería el yerno perfecto.

Kuchiki comenzó a masajear su sien.

—Con un delincuente me bastaba, ahora mi hija vuelve a quedarse con otro, Hisana, Hisana, tráeme mis pastillas para los nerviosos, no puedo creer que este pasado esto—se dijo así mismo.

—Tranquilo Byakuya, es solo una serie.

—Debí matar a kubo cuando pude—mascullo entre dientes. —cuando te mato en la serie, debí matarlo, pero me detuviste.

—Es que no quería que fueras a la cárcel, ahí dentro los hombres cambia de gusto—admitió la señora Kuchiki— y tu eres realmente ardiente.

—Al menos todos ustedes salen en el ultimo capitulo, yo ni siquiera salgo, mucho menos mencionado—comenta cierto rubio, que tenia costurado sus ojos.

—Se puede saber ¿Quién carajos eres tú? — cuestiona Ichigo.

—Muy gracioso Kurosaki.

—Te me haces conocido, eres un doble.

—Eso me ofende, como puedes burlarte de mí, el actor de revelación de este año, sin mi Bleach no sería un existo, Urahara Kisuke es quien da vida a toda la serie, pero parece que al cuadrado se le ha olvidado mi importancia, me costure los malditos ojos por él y ahora ni siquiera salgo en el final, maldito ingrato—Urahara comienza a llorar amargamente—le di quince años de mi vida y así me paga, dejado muriendo a mi personaje.

—No eres el único — el actor Jushiro suspira con tristeza— me mato, luego de que me había prometido más participación en este arco, según tendría apariciones especiales, pero me asesino y luego me hacer una lapida en el ultimo capitulo.

—Al menos sabe que ocurre contigo Ukitake, en cambio yo, ni siquiera sé si estoy vivo o muerto—sigue llorado Urahara en brazos de su esposa.

—Sabe, deberíamos vengarnos—por primera vez Yoruichi habla—le dimos quince años de nuestra vida y luego nos mata u olvida, eso no se vale, sin mencionar que luego me convierte en fanservie de su puta historia.

—Amor, tranquila, te veías muy linda como gatita.

—Imbécil— Yoruichi le lanza un puñetazo que deja semi muerto a Urahara— tu no tuviste que pasear casi desnuda, todo el puto arco y luego te deja muerta por ahí.

—Tienes mucha razón Yoruichi—oculto entre las sombras ,sale Aizen Sōsuke— propongo matar a kubo, quedarnos con su dinero —alza las manos y los mira— gastarlo con mujerzuela y juegos de azar muahahahaha.

—Y sake—gruñe Kyoraku. —el sake es importante.

—Siii—grita varios actores secundarios y actores de relleno.

—Si, es buena la idea, excepto la mujerzuelas, tenemos muchas aquí—Yoruichi señala a las actrices que personificaron a Candice y Bambietta—pero pondría crear nuestro propio final.

—Entonces no se diga mas, vamos de una vez, matemos a kubo, robemos su dinero y creemos nuestro propio final, donde yo seré el rey de mundo, muahahahahaha— Aizen no se dio cuenta, que lo ultimo lo dijo en voz Alta—al final Bleach me pertenecerá, todos serán mis súbditos, jajajajajajaja.

—Eso último no me gusto.

—¡Nooo! —grita una voz chillona— ustedes no hará nada de eso—guiñe Orihime sacado un cuchillos de quien sabe donde— por fin me quedo con Kurosaki-kun , nadie me quitara aquello y quien lo haga, morirá— la chica comienza a sacar espuma por la boca, todos los presente no puede creer aquello, Orihime parece a punto de asesinarlo si da un paso más. —es mi hora de brilla, es la hora donde seré reconocida y amada por todos.

—Concuerdo con ella— recostada de la puerta, se encuentra una vieja actriz de la primera película, su cabello que antes fue morado ahora es rojo.

—Senna ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ichigo se sorprende, según kubo, Senna jamás volvería aparecer

—Me han llamado para el ultimo capitulo.

—¿Qué? Pero como si tu personaje murió, además ese final es una mierda—Ichigo Kurosaki no puede creer que Senna reapareciera luego de 6 años. —Es más, a ti que te importa este final.

—Porque es mi oportunidad Kurosaki, la oportunidad que tengo para regresar al mundo de Bleach—la chica comienza a caminar, hasta ahora Ichigo repara que trae la ropa de Shinigami—después de la primera película, jamás pensé que regresaría y ahora, gracias a kubo puedo regresar para brillar como Ichika.

—Cállate rosario de memoria, ni siquiera vistiéndote de lolita brillaras, porque este final de mierda no será—gruñe Ichigo cada vez más enojado.

Senna lo mira, arquea la ceja.

— ¿Me estas retando?

—Si zorra.

Entonces el rostro de Senna se transforma, gruesas lagrimas comienza a caer de su rostro.

—Mami—Senna corre hacia Rukia —Calvosaki me está molestando.

—Ichigo, deja de molestar a mi hija.

— ¡Que ella no es tu hija, Rukia!

—Vamos querida, no le hagas caso a calvosaki—el Renji se toma a Rukia por los hombros.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mi esposa

—¿Tú qué? Según este libreto—Renji le avienta el librero a Ichigo—Rukia me pertenece

—¿Qué yo te pertenezco? — Rukia voltea a ver a Renji y le da un pisotón tan fuerte—yo no soy ninguna propiedad, no le pertenezco a nadie.

—Así es, ella solo me perte…—las palabras mueren, cuando Ichigo siente como algo se aferra a su pierna, el pequeño Gremmy Thoumeaux (ahora peli naranjo y con pupilentes cafés) se aferra a él.

—Papi

—Sueltamente, yo no soy tu padre.

—Soy yo papi, Kazui Kurosaki tu hijo.

—Coño, que no soy tu padre.

—Papá no me dejes, por favor—el niño se aferra más a su pierna.

—Que no soy tu padre, homúnculo de Orihime

—Kurosaki-kun—Orihime suelta el cuchillo y se aferra a la otra pierna. —ámame Kurosaki-kun.

—Coño, déjeme en paz—Kurosaki intenta por todos los medios que tanto Orihime como el homúnculo lo suelte, pero parece aferrarse más—Rukia, haz algo—gruñe a su esposa.

—¡Que estas tocado, imbécil! —Rukia golpead a Renji quien en un intento desesperado, manoseo los melocotones Kuchiki(ahora Kurosaki)

Y mientras el ichiruki tiene problemas con sus parejas ficticias, los demás siguen con sus comentarios random del final de Bleach.

—A nadie le importa que quedara ciego por culpa de kubo —se queja Urahara, una vez recuperado del golpe de su esposa. — no fue una buena idea cocerme los ojos.

—Eso no debe ser tan doloroso como hacer todas tus escenas de rodillas ¡por casi quince años!, porque eres tan alto que no encajas en el personaje Loli-shota * de kubo—se queja Toushiro, quien masajea sus rodillas.

—Pero shiro-chan, eres más popular que el protagonista—le recuerda Momo.

—Acosta de mis pierdas, por culpa de kubo, los pedófilo no deja de acosarme y mandar solicitud de amistad en fb y twitter.

—No te quejes tanto, Hitsu, toda fama merece pequeños sacrificios—sonríe Rangiku.

— Si, ¿cómo matar a su esposo en la serie? —dice con burla.

—Sí, bueno, al menos Gin recibió una buena remuneración por su participación.

—Al menos le dieron una remuneración y una muerte genial en la serie, en cambio a nosotros nos mataron, ni las gracias nos dieron. —El monje que fue parte de la división cero habla—Eso que nosotros éramos los personajes más esperados y que fue de nosotros…—converso Ichibē.

—Primero un balazo en la frente— Senjumaru dice con ironía,la tejedora solo aparecio para cocer la ropa de Ichigo y compañia—luego te recuperan y ni te dice como te derrotaron, solo que te tires al piso y finjas estar muerta.

—Una muerte absurda— dice Ōetsu— te atraviesan el corazón sin previo aviso, solo destaque en la serie, por mi espada bien chida.

—Que te haga subir y bajar de peso tan rápido, para luego dejarte muerta por ahí.—Kirio dice comiendo una sopa de ramen—segun era sumamente genial y lo unico que hice fue cocinar, pueden creerlo.

—Deje mi papel en Shaman King, solo porque sería un personaje genial, luego me dejan muerto por ahí, al menos como Ryo y su espada de madera no moría—Tenjirō se recuesta en el piso, a lado de Kirio—los fans solo me recuerdan por ver los melocotones de Kuchiki.

—Al menos, no que hizo que tu esposa se convirtiera en tu sobrina, ahora cada vez que beso a mi Nanao, me siento sucio.

—Si sucio, por eso me arrinconadas todo el tiempo—dice con burla su esposa.

—Pero nanao-chan.

—A mi me mato, luego de hacer mi historia casi gay, aun no puedo creerlo— se queja Jugram.a

—¡Pero de que te quejas! si a mi casi me quita mi brazo, luego los fans creen que tengo un interes amoroso con el cabeza de piña, yo, el magnifico Bazz.

—Creo que de todos, yo me lleve la peor parte, Kubo me exploto por un miserable sueldo, más bajo que los precios del doctor simi, hacer tres papeles a la vez no es de dios, un viejo, un joven y luego un anciano con complejo de dios, para que luego te matara tu propio sobrino de la forma más absurda.

—Eso no es nada, dejaron semi muerta Yoruichi-sama—aparece Shaolin fong de la nada—lo peor es que la deje muriendo con el ciego ese—señala a Urahara que comienza hablar con la pared, mientras Yoruichi se pone a discutir con Aizen sobre su propio final.

—Dejen de quejarse, al menos salieron en la serie y no los mataron por viejo—el actor más viejo y con la misma inmortalidad que chabelo reaparece—a mi me dijeron "Yamamoto morirá, gracias por participar viejo" y entonces me mataron. —El pequeño ancianito empieza a llorar—me mataron por viejo, pueden creerlo, por viejo.

—Al menos no nos hicieron polvo como Ulquiorra o mandara al centro de adopción de animales, pobre Grimmjow, no lo vio venir.

—Cállese todo el mundo, no permitiré que kubo arruine estos quince años de trabajo—dice Ichigo una vez que golpea tan fuerte a Renji que le tira varios dientes, carga a Rukia en su hombro—les juro que yo matare a ese desgraciado.

—Sueltamente calvosaki.

—¡No! —Grita histerialmente Orihime— es a mí a quien debes cargar Kurosaki-kun

—Papá no me abandones.

—Kurosaki-kun , no nos abandones, a mí y a Ichigo Jr.

—Pero soy Kazui.

—Que se calle por una puta vez, ustedes dejen de quejarse por su final, yo voy a matar ese desgraciado, así que dejen de llorar, cuando regrese crearemos nuestro propio final, o dejo de llamarme Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Veinte apuñaladas después y una orden de restricción.**

—No puedo creer que me despidiera, si soy el protagonista.

—Bueno, apuñalaste a Kubo, lo peor es que no murió, era lógico que te despidieran.

—Pero yo soy el protagonista, no debieron despedirme, ahora mi estúpido primo hará mi papel, puedes creerlo Rukia, quince años tirados a la basura y ni siquiera se murió de las apuñaladas que le di.

—No te preocupes, creo que luego de este final, no vivirá mucho, mis Ichiruki irán por su cabeza.

—Pero para eso falta tres meses.

—Cierto, pero veamos el lado positivo de todo esto.

— ¿Cuál?

Rukia se gira y mira a su esposo con ojos brilloso.

—Seré capitana.

— ¿Acaso te importa más, ser capitana que mi esposa?

—Pues... En si lo pones así siempre podemos ser amantes—Rukia le sonríe coquetamente a su esposo—después de todo, soy la única a quien amas y con quien perdiste tu virginidad, niño.

—¡Eh! —Ichigo se sonroja completamente.

—Eh, te comportas como un virgen, no es nada de otro mundo querido.

—¡Cállate tonta!, alguien puede escucharte y…

—Vamos calvosaki, ve, vamos a jugar

—¡Que no estoy calvo! —gruñe a su esposa, esta simplemente cierra la puerta de su camerino y mira a su esposo.

—¿No quieres jugar?

—¡Estamos en plena locación, estás loca!

—Oh —sonríe con malicie— tal vez estas débil, olvide que los viejos ya no tan activos como antes.

—Rukia no me tientes.

—No lo hare, abuesaki-kun

—Tú te lo buscaste Rukia, no podrás caminar en una semana, este viejo te enseñara lo que es hacer el amor.

Ichigo toma a su esposa por la cintura, sin dejar de besar sus labios, la arrincona a la pared.

—Te enseñare lo que mi Ichiconda puede hacer—le susurra al oído, Rukia simplemente sonrió con picardía.

—Espero que esa Ichiconda no se canse tan pronto—paso sus manos por la nuca de su marido y se funde en un beso apasionado.

.

.

.

Y mientras Rukia estaba jugado con su esposo, el nuevo remplazo de Ichigo se encontraba con el estilista.

—Relájate Kaien, Kubo ya me ha dicho como será tu corte.

—Que bueno, Kubo casi no me dio muchos detalles.

—Me alegra volverte a ver, desde la saga de hueco mundo, no te había visto, me alegra que esta vez te diera el protagónico.

—Sí, estoy tan feliz de volver a Bleach, sobretodo ser el protagonista—contaba felizmente Kaien, mientras el estilista pasaba la máquina para cortar cabello cerca de su frente.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?

—Cortando tú cabello, como ordeno Kubo,

—Pero me estas dejado calvo.

—Esa es la idea.

—Noo, mi hermoso cabello, noooo

.

.

.

 **En el hospital de Karakura.**

—Maldito Ichigo, jamás pensé que pudiera apuñar tan bien, debí sospechar que pasar tanto tiempo con Renji se le pegaría lo maleante, no importa, sé que mi final será un éxito, me lo dice mi instinto maternal.

Kubo no sabía que dentro de tres meses aproximadamente, no solo las ichiruki, si no todo el fandom en general ardería por él, exigiendo su cabeza para calmar el dolor que produjo el final mas ilógico e incoherente de la historia y que Urahara Kisuke lo demandaría por dejarlo ciego.

Aunque muchos se pregunta, el porque carajos no utilizo maquillaje , en vez de costurar sus ojos, pero como dice Rangiku, para lograr la fama deseada, se debe hacer pequeños sacrificios.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Loli-shota** *: es parecido a las lolitas, peroversion hombres, como honey de ouran host club

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** Queria poner a todos los personajes, mas no tuve cabeza para ellos, este es un final algo loco XD pero escribir 3 oneshot en dos dias, luego de mi depresion pros manga 686, creo que esta bastante bien :P

Publicado:

04/09/16

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany**

 **El IchiRuki Sigue vivo ...**

 **IR siempre**


End file.
